Sufin Sufin no Mi, Model: Andro
This Sufin Sufin model was consumed by the Saharan Prince called Leo Osiris several years before joining the Skyline Pirates, Leo consumed the fruit after recovering it from the bodies of several Sahara Island tomb raiders. Leo rarely ever uses the fruit as his skills in combat grant them unnecessary, at the time he did not know it was a devil fruit, eating it as he was hungry on his way back. Appearance The fruit is a sandy yellow lemon, with a rough yellow interior. The exterior has a mixture of black and white zig zags aboard it. Strengths The primary strength of this fruit is the ability to take the form of the powerful sphinx species known as the Andro Sphinx, taking perfect form from the size to even the angelic appearing wings. The user gains razor sharp claws and incredibly sharp teeth, aswell as a very keen thirst for intellect. The user gains all the special features an Andro Sphinx possesses, such as incredibly large angelic wings capable of swift flight, a ferocious roar and even a vast sense of smell and sight. The user is able reach great heights and distances, aswell as dispose of incredibly large forces with ease thanks to his size. The user is also able to take several different hybrid forms similar to the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Night King, such as speed, attack and defence forms. Speed form is merely wings spanning out from the users back, aswell as the feet and claws of the Andro Sphinx, the user becomes much more agile and is capable of reaching greater speeds than when in full mythical zoan form. Defence form is when the users body becomes enveloped in extended fur that creates a large ball, which is impenetrable to blunt objects and cannon balls, only fragile to sharp projectiles and weaponry, such as the sword and arrows. The Attack form is when the users hands take the zoan form, as well as his head forming into an Andro Sphinx's, capable of ferociously fearsome roars. The users hands also form into the front two feet of the Andro Sphinx, with the sharp claws and ferocity included. This form is the strongest hybrid form of the Zoan. Weaknesses This Devil Fruit suffer's from standard devil fruit weaknesses. Such as being unable to swim (becoming a hammer in the water) and entering a weakened state, becoming unable to use said powers when in contact with Kairoseki (Sea Stone). Trivia The Sphinx is a mythical creature known very well in the Greek and Egyptian Mythology as God's of Wisdom and Knowledge. The Andro sphinx is the only male version of Sphinx and is known well for it's ferocious roar. Sphinx are mythical creatures from ancient Egypt and Greece mainly, but are also known in myths all around the world. They tend to rest in ancient ruins or in the shade of a rock. Their love of riddles is sickening.They eat humans but will give it up for a challenge. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:1NF3RNO Category:New Horizon!